


[Podfic] Instruction

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] Evolution of Riza Hawkeye [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Female Characters, Gen, Guns, Military Academy, Original Character(s), Patriarchy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: She's made it to the Academy, but Riza still has a lot to learn.
Series: [Podfic] Evolution of Riza Hawkeye [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758508
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] Instruction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Instruction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/431433) by [likeadeuce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/pseuds/likeadeuce). 



> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/instruction_202005/Instruction.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/instruction_202005/Instruction.mp3) | 4 MB | 0:05:47


End file.
